The present invention is generally related to a method of promoting hair growth, and more particularly related to a novel use of lactoferrin for promoting hair growth.
Lactoferrin, a 78-80 kDa glycoprotein (Nuijens, 1996), is mainly distributed in a body fluid, such as breast milk, saliva, tear drop and mucosal secretion of a mammalian animal, and it may be released as a result of an inflammation reaction by an activated neutrophil. Physiologically, lactoferrin plays several regulatory roles in human and animal functions. For example, lactoferrin at certain concentration may effectively inhibit growth of Escherichia coli, Streptococcus, Neisseria and other bacteria, promote differentiation of lymphatic cells, and regulate proliferation of macrophages and granulocytes. In the gastrointestinal tract, lactoferrin functions in transportation and absorption of ferric ions. According to recent research reports, lactofferin was found to inhibit tumor cell proliferation and metastasis, and was even used to combat against Enterovirus-related disease, Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS) and hepatitis C.
It was disclosed in one Japanese patent (JP8040824) that a variety of cosmetics were made from lactoferrin for improving skin roughness, wherein the lactoferrin removed ferric ions from bacteria to exhibit an antibacterial effect. According to disclosure of another Japanese patent (JP5065214), lactoferrin was used in a composition for protecting hair from mechanical deterioration, whereby mechanical properties of hair, especially its tensile resistance and elasticity were protected from damage due to exposure to air and light. However, none of the prior art disclosures teaches or suggests the use of lactoferrin to promote hair growth.
Typical methods of inducing hair growth focus on manipulating cell death to prevent premature baldness or graying of hair. Despite the vigorous research and development focusing on hair growth agents, the hair fostering action, namely hair loss prevention and hair growth effects and the like, of conventional hair growth agents has not always been adequate. A number of hair growth stimuli were developed from growth factors, hormones, plant extracts, and a combination thereof with limited success achieved so far.
Currently available treatments acknowledged by dermatologists include orally administered PROPECIA® and externally applied Rogaine® (Messenger AG, Rundegren J. Minoxidil: mechanisms of action on hair growth. Br J Dermatol. 2004 February; 150(2): 186-94. Review). PROPECIA® is the first and only FDA-approved pill demonstrated to treat male pattern hair loss on the vertex (top of head) and anterior mid-scalp area (middle front of head) in men. However, it is not effective when used by females and may have a side effect of impairing male sexual function. Rogaine® has been known as minoxidil and used topically to stimulate hair growth on the bald spot of the back of the head in men. In women, Rogaine® can increase hair growth in the forehead areas. Yet, an increase in the absorption of minoxidil from the scalp can occur in patients with inflamed or abnormal scalps, leading to side effects, including a fall in blood pressure, an increase in the heart rate, and weight gain (fluid retention). As a result, Rogaine® is usually used with caution in those with high blood pressure. Also, the alcohol base in Rogaine® can irritate the eyes.
There is a long-felt and still growing need for a method of promoting hair growth in humans using a hair growth-promoting agent free of the side effects mentioned above. The present invention satisfies that need.